<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rising Hope by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444533">A Rising Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Leia Skywalker [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Luke and Leia Switched, BAMF Jyn Erso, Bad Parent Darth Vader, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Darth Vader's A+ parenting, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, In a Nightmare, Jedi Leia Organa, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Loss of Limbs, Minor Amilyn Holdo/Luke Skywalker, Minor Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Nightmares, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Past Character Death, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Prince Luke Skywalker, Protective Han Solo, Role Reversal, Slow Burn, Space Opera, Torture, Women Being Awesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a parallel galaxy where Luke was sent to Alderaan and Leia to Tatooine, things could have been very different...</p><p>Leia Skywalker is an ordinary farmgirl on Tatooine, bound by duty to her foster parents. When two droids crash-land on Tatooine, she’s drawn into a greater adventure than she could have ever imagined...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Leia Skywalker [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Day Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Tantive IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: This isn’t something I usually do, but I felt like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was when Luke Organa thought that they had gotten the Death Star plans to safety that they were boarded by Vader himself. </p><p>Even sensing the carnage down the hall, Luke knew that he had to get the plans to safety. In the safety of an alcove, he recorded his message, before inserting the disk into Artoo. </p><p>”May the Force be with you, Artoo,” he said, softly. Then he stood, drawing the green lightsaber that he had made with Ben Kenobi, long ago. </p><p>It was risky, he knew. Revealing himself. Deflecting the blaster bolts at the stormtroopers. Even as they fell, Luke felt at least a pang of regret. He hadn’t wanted to kill them, as necessary as it was. </p><p>It was then that he saw Vader. Heard him too, breathing heavily. Luke knew that he had killed multiple soldiers. He had never faced Vader in combat, but he knew, just knew, that he wouldn’t do too well. </p><p>It wouldn’t matter, he thought, if he died. At least he’d go long enough for Artoo and Threepio to escape. </p><p>He lost, of course. He was vaguely aware of the searing pain, the sense of loss where a limb was, before all went black. </p><p>***</p><p>It was Vader who later visited Luke in his holding cell, after Luke had gotten a replacement hand, and Luke could already tell that the towering Dark Lord of the Sith was disappointed. It was an odd feeling, knowing that Vader, of all beings, was disappointed in you, but Vader had been fascinated with Luke from the moment he had signed up for the Senate. That was at fourteen, that was not too long ago. </p><p>”Lord Vader.”</p><p>”Prince Luke.” Vader’s voice was deep, ominous, and Luke had a feeling that he wouldn’t be in for any ordinary interrogation. “I never expected you to be something of a Force user yourself. How long have you been concealing your abilities?”</p><p>"I...” Luke swallowed. How was he going to tell Vader the truth without selling out Ben Kenobi, and just about everyone else? "It was exploring a part of myself.”</p><p>”So you were just playing,” Vader said scornfully. “With fire, I might add."</p><p>”What are you going to do with me now?”</p><p>”The logical conclusion would be for me to train you.”</p><p>Luke could already feel his spine turning to ice at the very idea. Becoming a Sith apprentice, or one of those Sith Inquisitors...</p><p>”I can’t become one of those,” Luke said. </p><p>”Wouldn’t it provide more freedom than your Jedi Master could ever give you?” Vader said. “You don’t know what the Jedi Order was like back then, young one. It stifled you. It smothered you.”</p><p>”That’s not what I heard,” Luke said. The Dark Lord of the Sith could say anything he wanted, just in the name of making it look justified that the Jedi Order was wiped out. “I heard that the Jedi were guardians of peace and justice.”</p><p>"You’ll find that history’s romanticized the Jedi.”</p><p>”Liar!" Luke found himself shouting despite himself. </p><p>Vader didn’t even flinch. It seemed the Dark Lord of the Sith had nerves of durasteel. “Slavery on Tatooine. The Jedi refused to come and free the slaves, save one boy. The other slaves were simply...unimportant in their eyes. The Mandalorian Wars. The exile of Jedi Arawn Sinn, the mental violation of Darth Revan...but I presume your mentor did not tell you these things?"</p><p>“That doesn’t erase the good they did,” Luke said. He could already feel his certainty being challenged, though never chipped away at. </p><p>”Would the Empire not offer a new opportunity? An opportunity for a better galaxy?”</p><p>”I heard about Jedha,” Luke said. “You couldn’t do that. Not if you tried that.”</p><p>”A mistake,” Vader said. “Good riddance to Director Krennic, I say — the man was a buffoon, and that is a charitable way to put it. He choked on his aspirations, as it were.”</p><p>Was there a joke Vader was telling that went completely over Luke’s head? He never thought Vader to be the joke-telling type. </p><p>”You won’t though. You are strong. I cannot see as the Emperor does,” Vader said, “But you have potential in you. Greatness. Your mentor would only stifle it. Smother it.”</p><p>”I can’t betray my friends.” And those he’d rescued from Scarif, for that matter. Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor, so many others. </p><p>A beat. “What did you do with the plans, Your Highness? And don’t tell me you were on a diplomatic mission; that space battle was far from subtle and you know it.”</p><p>”Touché,” Luke muttered. He sighed. "I can’t betray my friends. You’ve been kind to me. As kind as you can be at least. But I don’t belong in the Empire. I belong with the Rebellion. With my friends.”</p><p>Vader tilted his head. Then, “Perhaps you’re wrong.”</p><p>***</p><p>It was as Vader left that he could not help but wonder about what was to come. It wasn’t like he was averse to torture necessarily; after all, he had done things like this before. But thinking of young Organa going through the process that made Sith apprentices, Inquisitors, servants of the Dark Side...</p><p>It was pain that forged greatness, the Emperor had said once. But walking away, the idea of torturing Luke Organa...</p><p>Luke Organa was uncommonly kind. And terribly familiar. Vader doubted it, of course, but he could remember him and Padme discussing names for their baby. Luke if a boy, Leia if a girl —</p><p>It was ridiculous, of course. Padme was dead. The child had died with her. It was a fool’s hope at most, one trace of Anakin Skywalker that, infuriatingly, still lived. </p><p>He would have to report to Tarkin soon enough. The best way he could describe his working relationship with Tarkin was a grudging acquaintance, at least. He would have to tell him the truth. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Leia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enter Leia Skywalker herself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leia Skywalker was nineteen years old, and she could safely say that she was having a bad day. </p><p>There was the matter of having seen a space battle up above, only for her friends (except Biggs) to laugh it off. And then Biggs had revealed that he was leaving for the Rebellion. At least she could say he was doing the right thing. She’d had a fight with him before he’d gone off to the Imperial Academy, she knew that much. Leia was at least glad that she had parted with Biggs on good terms. </p><p>Now...now as she headed back to the moisture farm, Aunt Beru was there to greet her. There was something about the older woman that was enough to make Leia feel comforted. “Are you all right?” she said. </p><p>Leia nodded. “It’s Biggs,” she said. “He’s left. Not for the Imperial Academy this time but...”</p><p>”Where?”</p><p>In a stage-whisper, Leia said, “The Rebellion. I mean, I’m glad he’s doing the right thing, but...”</p><p>”Oh, Leia.”</p><p>Beru hugged her. Leia could vaguely smell Tatooine spices on her, strong yet oddly soothing. </p><p>”You’ll see him again,” Beru said. “Someplace, somehow.”</p><p>”You think I’ll somehow...leave here?” As much as Leia wanted to help out the Rebellion, fight tyranny, she couldn’t picture just leaving. Her fosters needed her. </p><p>”You have too much of your mother in you,” Beru said. “I only met her briefly, but she had that same sense of idealism and belief.”</p><p>She squeezed Leia’s shoulder. Leia smiled despite herself. </p><p>The Jawas showed up later, trying to sell three droids. One red astromech, one blue astromech, one golden protocol droid. It was the golden protocol droid who volunteered his services in speaking Bocce, and after the red astromech exploded, volunteered the blue astromech. </p><p>”Leia,” Uncle Owen said, “How about you take the droids to the garage? Might take your mind off Biggs.”</p><p>Leia nodded. She hoped, at least, that it would help. </p><p>***</p><p>”Mistress Leia — ”</p><p>“You can call me Leia,” Leia said, smiling. “My friends do. Or ‘Princess’, but that’s a different story...”</p><p>”Ah. I see.” It was after the protocol droid — Threepio — had been given an oil bath, and he was standing before Leia, shiny and renewed. “Are you all right? You seem distressed.”</p><p>”Fine. Think working on both of you might help anyway.” Even scrubbing away at the blue astromech (Artoo), Leia was glad that her long brown hair was currently up in braids, keeping it safely out of her eyes. “You look like you’ve been through a lot, Artoo...”</p><p>“With all that we have been through, sometimes I’m amazed that we’re in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all,” Threepio said. </p><p>Leia nearly dropped the rag she was using to scrub Artoo. “You’re part of the Rebellion?!”</p><p>“That’s how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, ma’am.”</p><p>Leia beamed. “You both must be very brave.”</p><p>”I am far from a hero, Mistress Leia,” Threepio said. “I am simply an interpreter, and not that good at telling stories.”</p><p>”Well, just being in the Rebellion makes you brave, I think.” Then, “Looks like you got some metal jammed in here. Just need to unjam it and — ”</p><p>She definitely didn’t expect a fragment of a recording to play. </p><p>A man, dressed in white, handsome and blond haired and giving Leia a strange feeling of familiarity. “Help me, Master Kenobi; you’re my only hope.”</p><p>The recording repeated, even as Leia stared. “Is that your previous master?” she said. </p><p>Artoo beeped something that sounded sheepish. </p><p>”An old recording? Old data? All right...but who is it? How does he...oh, stars.” Leia paused. “I don’t know any Masters around here. I do know an Obi-Wan Kenobi. He lives by the Dune Sea.” A sigh. “Maybe we could talk to my aunt and uncle about it?”</p><p>***</p><p>The discussion, if you could call it that, went as well as Leia expected. Even storming out of the house, Leia sighed. “I thought my uncle would at least try to do the right thing...”</p><p>”I’m sorry, Mistress Leia,” Threepio said, and even Artoo sounded a bit mournful as he dwooed softly. </p><p>”I don’t like the idea of lying to them,” Leia said, “But...it’ll be a quick trip.” She couldn't believe she was saying this, but here she was. “Might have to go to Anchorhead, pick up a few things...”</p><p>***</p><p>Sunset on Tatooine was peaceful, Leia would say that. Even as she picked up the necessary melee weapons to arm herself against Tusken Raider attacks, she then headed to the speeder and took it out towards the Dune Sea. There was something exhilarating about the desert wind in her face — even if she also had a feeling that she was going to be in so much trouble when she got back. </p><p>“Good thing we also got a map,” Leia shouted over the din even as Threepio piloted the landspeeder. Leia was, meanwhile, looking out through the binoculars in order to find the structures of the huts. “Oh dear...”</p><p>”Sand People?” Threepio said. </p><p>Leia nodded. “Can you find an alternate way around?”</p><p>“I can certainly try.” Even steering the landspeeder away from a blast from a Tusken Raider, Threepio exclaimed in alarm, Artoo practically squealing. </p><p>There was a hut ahead. An old man, emerging from it — hooded and cloaked. Leia had to admit that she didn’t expect him to imitate the howl of a krayt dragon. </p><p>The Tuskens scattered. Threepio, alarmed, lost control of the landspeeder, and the three of them, Leia, Threepio and Artoo, were all but thrown from it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kenobi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leia meets Obi-Wan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: Special thanks to everyone who kudosed and commented!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was when Leia woke that she swore her head was throbbing madly, like it had been split in half. Maybe it had. She had no idea. She blinked up at the old, white-haired man standing above her, smiling gently. </p><p>”Ben Kenobi?” Leia said. “The Ben Kenobi?”</p><p>”Rest easy,” Kenobi said, “You were thrown from the speeder in the crash. Your droid friends too. I managed to put your protocol droid back together though, and polish up the astromech. It’s fortunate that I managed to get you, Artoo and Threepio out of trouble...” A beat. “Of course, I didn’t expect to see them again.”</p><p>”Again?” Leia said. </p><p>”You could say we were...comrades in times long past,” Kenobi said. </p><p>”Was Obi-Wan Kenobi part of those times?”</p><p>“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Ben Kenobi said. “Obi-Wan...that’s a name I haven’t heard in a long time.” A beat. “Of course he was part of those times. He’s me. I haven’t gone by the name Obi-Wan since...well, before the Dark Times. Before the Empire.”</p><p>”What was that like?” Leia tried sitting up, only to wince a little. </p><p>Obi-Wan looked thoughtful. “I fought in the Clone Wars,” he said. “Alongside your parents.”</p><p>Leia laughed in surprise. “My uncle said my father was a navigator on a spice freighter.”</p><p>”He didn’t hold with your father’s ideals,” Obi-Wan said. “That and he wanted to protect you from the truth. Most likely he feared he’d lose you to Darth Vader the way he lost your parents.”</p><p>”Wait, what?” Leia said. “What about my parents?”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked solemn. "Vader killed them both,” he said. “He was a pupil of mine before he turned to evil, and he helped the Emperor hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He was obsessed with your mother, but she was married in secret to your father. And when he had visions of your mother dying...well, he bargained with the Emperor to save her. Ironically, he ended up attacking her when she tried to stop him. She died later — medical droids say it was psychosomatic, but I doubt it’s a stretch to think that Vader killed her.”</p><p>Leia couldn’t speak for a while. “So he killed my parents just because he was creepily obsessed with my mother?”</p><p>She could have sworn Obi-Wan winced a little. Then, “You could say that was a...factor. I think only Vader knows his full motives.”</p><p>Leia could swear that the anger was already building up inside her, steady, gnawing like a krayt dragon at her insides...</p><p>Obi-Wan continued. “Revenge is not the Jedi way. But to honor your father’s legacy...he would have wanted both his children to take up his mantle when they were old enough.”</p><p>He handed Leia the lightsaber in that moment. “The weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster.”</p><p>”Blasters are still efficient,” Leia said, turning over the cylindrical weapon in her hands. Her father’s weapon. All she had of him. Even if she didn’t use it, even if she stayed with her aunt and uncle, she’d have to keep it. “What were my parents like?”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked thoughtful. Then, “Your father was the best star pilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior, and a good friend. Your mother was...formidable, fearless. Unfailingly kind. As I understand it, you’re very similar to them both.”</p><p>Leia smiled despite herself. She certainly hoped so. </p><p>They played the message just then. Luke Organa, Senator from Alderaan. When the message finished, Obi-Wan looked grim. “With my Padawan in the grips of Lord Vader,” he said, “This is a grim situation. He will most likely be converted to the Dark Side if we do not find him.”</p><p>Leia couldn’t leave her aunt and uncle. But leaving someone to be tortured, to be hurt...</p><p>”Do we even know where he is?” Leia said. </p><p>”The Death Star,” Obi-Wan said. “A massive monstrosity of a space station, built in order to annihilate planets. They used it on Jedha, devastating much of it. We’ll have to actually find the Death Star. I know it is close to attacking Alderaan, ready to strike...”</p><p>”Close to attacking Alderaan," Leia said, softly. Then, “I’ll have to say goodbye to Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. For now.”</p><p>***</p><p>The homestead was devastated by the time Leia got there, and the skeletons, the sheer skeletons...Leia already knew what had happened, and she could feel the krayt dragon in her insides only start gnawing more, fighting, struggling to get out. What had Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru ever done to anyone?</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at her with the utmost compassion. “Leia,” he said, “Don’t give into revenge — ”</p><p>“It’s not revenge,” Leia said. “I’m doing this for you too. Vader’s taken enough. The Empire’s taken enough. If I can help you...let me.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. “I welcome your help, Leia. And your honesty.”</p><p>And Leia nodded too, feeling like she was already caught in a grand scheme that only she and Obi-Wan understood. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Han</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leia and Obi-Wan meet Han.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p><p>Author’s Notes: Warning for torture at the beginning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was later that Vader entered the room where Luke was being held, and Luke looked up at him, trying vainly to keep his calm. </p><p>”Are you going to interrogate me?” Luke said. “About the Rebel Base?”</p><p>”I’ve found,” Vader said, “A different route is more efficient." </p><p>Luke knew what Vader meant, in that moment. “You would...”</p><p>”If,” Vader said, “It is your destiny.”</p><p>When Vader tweaked the electrical board to shock Luke, Luke thought that he was being torn apart. Not because of the electric shocks, though those were bad enough, but because of the betrayal and agony that threatened to split his heart in two. </p><p>”It’s a technique that has been used on Jedi to convert them. Bastila Shan, Trilla Suduri...” Vader sounded so dispassionate as he spoke, almost like he was giving a history lecture.</p><p>The rest was pain. </p><p>***</p><p>It was in Mos Eisley proper that Obi-Wan went terribly still, and Leia turned towards him. “Are you all right?” she said. </p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. “We have limited time. My Padawan’s strong, but he can’t hold out forever.”</p><p>Leia stuck close to Obi-Wan in the cantina, concealing her new lightsaber in her Tatooine tunic. No use drawing attention, not now. Artoo and Threepio were outside, as unfortunately (for some baffling reason) the cantina didn’t serve droids. It was across the room that she saw the smuggler, close to a Wookiee. </p><p>He was handsome, Leia thought. Older, much older, with light brown hair and a face that reminded her almost of a holo star. She couldn’t deny that he wasn’t bad to look at. </p><p>That changed when he opened his mouth. Bragging about his ship making the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs? Charging them a truly exorbitant price?</p><p>”Ten thousand?” Leia said. “Who are you trying to pay off?”</p><p>”Does it matter?” the pilot — Han Solo — said. </p><p>”Yes, it does,” Leia said. “We don’t have time for this. My friend’s...friend is in trouble with the Empire.” Then, “What if we paid you one half, then fifteen when we reach...Alderaan?”</p><p>Han frowned. “What are you hiding, sister?”</p><p>”My name’s Leia.”</p><p>”Okay. Leia,” Han said. He seemed to like the way her name sounded, at least. “Two thousand now, fifteen when we reach Alderaan. Sound like a deal?”</p><p>Leia sighed, nodded. It wasn’t like she had any other choice. </p><p>”You know, I think I like you, Leia,” Han said, smiling crookedly in a way Leia supposed he thought was charming. “You’re smart.”</p><p>***</p><p>Selling her speeder was something that broke Leia’s heart, in a way, but she supposed it was all well and good. You had to make sacrifices, and she had a feeling she was never coming back to Tatooine again. </p><p>It was beholding the Falcon itself that Leia doubted she’d seen a rustier, more broken down looking ship. </p><p>”He came in that thing?” she said. </p><p>”Yeah, I did.” Leia had to give Han Solo credit; he had a knack for sneaking up on her. “She may not look like much, but she’s got it where it counts, sweetheart.”</p><p>Irritation bristled in Leia. “I’m not your ‘sweetheart’.”</p><p>”Right,” Han said. </p><p>”But I’ll take your word for it,” Leia said. “About your ship.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>***</p><p>It was on the ship proper that Obi-Wan began training Leia. It was uncommonly quiet in hyperspace; Leia could only assume that the Imperials hadn’t caught up with them yet. </p><p>”You didn’t tell me you were a Jedi,” Han said. </p><p>Leia laughed. “In training,” she said. “But I couldn’t tell you in the cantina. People don’t really like Jedi nowadays."</p><p>”Yeah, figured that.” A beat. “So this guy you’re rescuing...he’s a Jedi too?”</p><p>”My Padawan,” Obi-Wan said. </p><p>Han sighed. “I thought I wasn’t about to get drawn back into Force user shenanigans after...”</p><p>”What?” Leia said. </p><p>Han looked unexpectedly vulnerable. Then, “Never mind.”</p><p>It was gone, in the blink of an eye, and Leia frowned. Not that she would fall for the jerk-with-a-vulnerable-side bantha shit, but she wondered about Han, despite herself. </p><p>Han continued. “I’m mostly in it for the credits.”</p><p>”Nevertheless,” Obi-Wan said, “We need all the allies we can get.” Then, “Leia...there’s something I want you to try.”</p><p>When Leia saw the helmet, she raised an eyebrow. “Obi-Wan,” she said, “How am I supposed to see with this?”</p><p>”Your eyes can deceive you,” Obi-Wan said. “Don’t trust them.”</p><p>Across from Leia, Han snorted. </p><p>“Not if you stretch out with your feelings,” Obi-Wan said. </p><p>Han snorted again. </p><p>”I don’t think stretching out with your feelings is gonna save you when stormtroopers are shootin’ at ya,” Han said. </p><p>”You’d be surprised,” said Obi-Wan. </p><p>Leia slipped the helmet over her head, letting the visor cover her eyes. It felt uncanny, like being blindfolded, but when Obi-Wan told her to extend her perceptions, trust her feelings...</p><p>It became easy from there. Deflecting blaster bolts, and as Leia took her helmet off, sighing in relief, she noticed Han looking at her almost like he was remembering something. </p><p>”You remind me of a...friend of mine,” Han said. </p><p>That Leia couldn’t say she understood at all. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Alderaan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crew reaches Alderaan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Prince Organa’s resistance to the conversion is remarkable,” Vader said. The control room with Tarkin was empty except for the two of them. “One could say that he’s a good boy to the last.”</p><p>”If I may,” Tarkin said, “Why are you trying to ‘convert’ him? You think too much of your sorcerer’s ways, Lord Vader.”</p><p>Vader felt a brief prickle of irritation at the phrase “sorcerer’s ways”, but said, evenly (not that it made a difference with the voice modulator), “If he could be turned to our side, he would make a powerful ally. Inquisitor, Sith...he is strong in the Force. Minimally trained, but stronger than he knows.”</p><p>”Shrewd,” Tarkin said. “I suppose you make a solid, pragmatic point, Lord Vader.”</p><p>”I’m glad you are able to see the value in this, Grand Moff Tarkin.”</p><p>”Just...don’t go overboard. And clean up when you’re finished.”</p><p>”I would do no less,” Vader said. The truth was, he wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea of hurting Prince Organa any further. He felt a bizarre kinship with the boy, like in another life, they would have been friends. </p><p>Still, it had to be pushed aside. He would have Prince Organa at his side, soon enough. </p><p>***</p><p>”Well, we’re here,” Han said. “Alderaan.”</p><p>Leia’s breath hitched even as they flew in closer to Alderaan — she was so used to the sand and dust that she wasn’t used to seeing green, seeing beauty as Han flew below the surface. “It’s beautiful!” she said. “I didn’t expect to see so much...green.”</p><p>Han looked towards Leia, and he smiled a little bit. Leia decided she liked it when he was actually smiling.</p><p>They glided towards the landing pad as Han negotiated with the dock masters. “We’ve got the plans Bail Organa wanted,” he said. They’d talked about getting the plans to Bail, just to avoid them falling into the hands of the Empire. That, Leia knew, no one wanted to happen. </p><p>”Permission to land,” said the dock master. </p><p>They glided in, Han landing the Falcon smoothly. Leia stepped out in that moment, taking in the fresh air, the towering buildings, just about everything. “We made it,” she said. </p><p>”Yeah.” Han said, and now Leia could already sense the ominousness in the air — whether or not Han would leave. It dawned on her that he almost reminded her of Biggs...but then again, that didn’t make any sense at all. She’d known Biggs since they were kids, and she’d just met Han. Just met Han, who could be capable of being a nerfherder but also of really civil moments. </p><p>”Why do you want to leave anyway?” Leia said. </p><p>”Does it matter?”</p><p>”If we have a problem,” Leia said, “Shouldn’t we talk about it?”</p><p>Han sighed. “It’s smuggler business. Hard to explain.”</p><p>”Smuggler business.”</p><p>”Short version, Jabba’s mad at me and he said that if I piss him off again, he’ll put a price on my head.”</p><p>“That...answers more questions than it raises.” Leia said. Then, “What if we talked to Bail Organa? He can help.”</p><p>Han snorted. "What are the odds of him dealing with a Hutt?"</p><p>***</p><p>Bail did actually agree to it. “You’ve done beautifully,” he said. "Captain Solo, I assure you that we’ll find a way to pay off your debt with Jabba the Hutt.”</p><p>”That’s...great.” Han sounded a bit taken aback in that moment. "So, what are you going to do? I have a feeling Jabba would have an aneurysm if he found out one of his smugglers is doing this.”</p><p>”Actually,” said Bail, “We’re thinking of making an alliance with Jabba. And you.”</p><p>”Wait, what?!”</p><p>Leia had to suppress a snicker even as she watched Han’s expression of confusion. It was surprisingly, she thought, endearing. </p><p>***</p><p>”So, how does it feel?” Leia said. “Han Solo, Rebel smuggler?”</p><p>Han snorted. “I’m more shocked at the idea of Jabba being a hero. I’m gonna wake up any moment and it turns out that I fell asleep at the cantina table after too much juma.”</p><p>Leia actually did laugh. “You’re all right,” she said. “When you’re not being a scoundrel.”</p><p>"Scoundrel?" Han said. “I like the sound of that...”</p><p>A snort from Leia. “Of course. I thought it’d backfire on you.”</p><p>”It’s what I do, Jedi-girl. Besides cracking wise and shooting a blaster.”</p><p>***</p><p>”You should be careful not to get...romantically involved with Captain Solo,” Obi-Wan said. </p><p>”We’re just friends." Leia had changed from her Tatooine tunic and pants into a soft, pretty Alderaan nightgown, white in color. “It’s not like I’m planning to elope with him.”</p><p>”Still. I had a woman I loved greatly, in the times of the Clone Wars. Dignified, beautiful...and fearless despite the opposition she faced for her pacifistic beliefs.” Obi-Wan didn’t cry in that moment, but he seemed pensive. Alone. It struck Leia that he had just been through so much. </p><p>”What happened to her?” Leia said. </p><p>”A Sith killed her.”</p><p>”Vader?”</p><p>”There were Sith before Vader,” Obi-Wan said. “Maul, Tyrannus...just to name two. Maul I can feel compassion for; he was a troubled soul abused by the Emperor, taken from his mother. And he loved his brother deeply — he was that kind of Sith, the Sith that loved, even if it was poisoned and twisted. But killing Satine Kryze, the woman I love, just because vengeance consumed him...that I don’t forgive him for.”</p><p>It was remarkable, Leia thought, how Obi-Wan could still feel compassion for the man who killed Satine. She doubted she could do that. If she loved someone, and that someone was taken from her. </p><p>”The more I learn about you, the more I respect you,” she said softly. </p><p>”Thank you, Leia. I hope you don’t mind me...unloading my memories on you. But it does make a point. When I lost Satine, I teetered for a split-second on the Dark Side. Only a split-second, but...I never want you to know that temptation, or that pain.”</p><p>Leia swallowed. “I’m not infatuated with Han,” she said. “I’m...warming up to him. He’s tolerable when he’s not being a scoundrel.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s lips twitched like he almost wanted to laugh. “Well, I’m glad that you’re finally getting along. Good night, Leia.”</p><p>”Good night.”</p><p>***</p><p>The truth was that Obi-Wan didn’t know what to do with the matter of the Jedi Code either. After all, what did you do with a belief system you’d been raised in when it had been shredded by one man?</p><p>And then there was the idea of losing Leia to the Emperor as he had lost Anakin. </p><p>Obi-Wan sat in his room, thought about that fearless, vibrant girl that he knew he was starting to care for. Another reason to keep Vader’s identity from her. She would break if she knew. At least, Obi-Wan didn’t want to picture her anger, her tears, her self-loathing. </p><p>He closed his eyes, sighed, and quietly hoped for Leia’s sake that she would get every bit of happiness she deserved. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Cunning Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rescue for Luke is underway.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>— fire, smoke. So much fire and smoke, and the accusatory faces of her aunt and uncle as they melted away, demanding silently to know why she left. And she couldn’t explain to them, make them understand —</em>
</p><p>It was Han who snapped her out of the nightmare that she was having in that moment, and Leia looked up at him, relieved there that he was here despite herself. “Hey,” she said. She felt foolish, knowing that that was all she could say when she had been tossing and turning like that. </p><p>”You okay?” Han said. </p><p>”Just a bad dream.”</p><p>”Sounded like a nasty one,” Han said. “You, um...you wanna talk about it or do you want me to leave ya alone?”</p><p>Leia took a deep breath. “I think we can talk about it.”</p><p>They sat at the table in the palace’s kitchens, Leia having made some caffa for herself. Han had asked if she wanted juma added to it, just for “medicinal” purposes, but Leia politely declined. “I’m nineteen,” she said. </p><p>”Oh. Right. Underage drinker.” Han sighed. “So...are you okay?”</p><p>Leia took a sip of her caffa. “Better now,” she said. Then, “I didn’t really tell you...there’s a reason Obi-Wan’s good as my dad now.”</p><p>Han looked like he was about to make a comment about Obi-Wan that wasn’t flattering, but refrained. </p><p>Leia continued. “My aunt and uncle were...murdered, by the Empire.” And even telling Han about what had happened, she found her voice shaking. Found herself coming close to tears. </p><p>”Damn, Jedi-girl, that’s messed up. But you’ve got guts.”</p><p>”Me?” Leia smiled feebly. </p><p>Han winked. “Enough to make the Empire soil themselves.”</p><p>Leia snickered. “I’m just a farmgirl from Tatooine.”</p><p>”No such thing as ‘just',” Han said. “The fact you haven’t just broken down yet...it’s pretty amazing.” A beat. “What were they like, your aunt and uncle?”</p><p>”They weren’t perfect,” Leia said. “My uncle was a bit grumpy. The stereotypical fantasy-forbidding type. But he and my aunt cared about me. I know they did.”</p><p>”Bet they did,” Han said. “And if they were good fosters, they’d be more worried about you being okay.”</p><p>”I just don’t know — I had a fight with my uncle before I headed out — ”</p><p>“Leia,” Han said, and it struck Leia that that was the first time Han had called her by her name. “I’m sure, if he was a good uncle, he would have known you still loved him, at the end.”</p><p>”He would have just known.” Leia smiled feebly as she spoke. </p><p>”Yeah. I think he would have.”</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning was a bit better, though Leia could feel herself struggling to stay awake. She was grateful, though, at least for Han — Han was kinder than she expected. Maybe there was kindness in him, even though he cracked wise and tried to cover it up. </p><p>After breakfast, it was Bail and Breha who called a meeting — there was the Rogue One gang that had apparently gotten the Death Star plans in the first place, as well as Amilyn Holdo, who seemed to have a personal attachment to Luke Organa. Jyn Erso, the leader of Rogue One and only two years older than Leia, shook her hand. “You did good,” she said. “You completed our mission.” A sigh. “We just need to go back for Luke.”</p><p>”We’ll get him,” Leia said. </p><p>”Figured that,” Jyn said. “He got us out of a bad situation on Scarif. It’s our turn now.” Then, “Plus, I can’t wait to see that Death Star blow to bits.”</p><p>”I presume you have a personal stake in it?” Obi-Wan said. </p><p>Jyn nodded. “My father put a critical design flaw in the Death Star. It seems like the best way to honor him, exploiting it.”</p><p>”Your father sounds like a shrewd man,” Obi-Wan said. </p><p>Jyn smiled, a bit sadly. “You could say I love him dearly.”</p><p>It was Cassian Andor, her second-in-command of sorts, who gave her a reassuring wink. Jyn smiled at him, that sort of smile where it was like she thought the galaxy of him. </p><p>”They’re in love,” Han said even as they headed towards the meeting room. </p><p>Leia raised an eyebrow. “You just know these things?”</p><p>”They’re not really being subtle about it...”</p><p>***</p><p>It was Breha and Bail who outlined the Death Star plans, the schematics — the one vulnerability in the Death Star and based on Jyn’s smirk, Leia could only assume that that was what her father had done. Way to go, Jyn’s father. </p><p>”We’ll rescue Luke Organa,” said Bail, “And we’ll make sure we destroy the Death Star, not out of hate or revenge, but to avoid another Jedha, another Scarif. We’ll do it for people such as Galen Erso and Saw Gerrera, who gave their lives so others may live. And we’ll do it for my son and other Imperial prisoners, so they will never break under the hands of the Empire.”</p><p>”I say <em>aye</em>,” Holdo said. “I’m not abandoning Luke to become an...instrument like the Sisters.”</p><p>”Exactly,” said Breha. Then, “Sergeant Erso, would you like to do the honors of leading this mission? You did amazing work at the Battle of Scarif.”</p><p>”That did technically involve disobeying orders,” Jyn said wryly. “But thank you.” A beat. “I’m ready. We owe Prince Organa one; he’d do the same for any one of us. And,” she said, smiling almost lothcat-like, “I’ll make sure to give Lord Vader something to remember us by.”</p><p>”I think the advised measure to take when seeing Lord Vader is to run,” Cassian said. </p><p>”Give him something to remember us by, then run?”</p><p>Cassian frowned, but nodded. </p><p>”May the Force be with all of you,” Bail said. “Breha and I have the utmost belief in you.”</p><p>***</p><p>It was after the meeting that Jyn said, “All right. All of you. We need to find a way to infiltrate the Death Star. A ship, basically. Our shuttle was in pretty bad shape afterwards...”</p><p>”To say the least!” Bodhi Rook said. ”I was lucky to escape...” </p><p>Jyn nodded grimly. Then, “Does anyone have a ship we can use?”</p><p>”I have the Falcon,” Han said. “She has floor compartments we can hide in; it’s a start.”</p><p>Leia beamed at him. “That’s...brilliant, Han!”</p><p>Han grinned. “Yeah, well, might make those compartments good for something.” </p><p>Chewbacca grunted unhappily. </p><p>”Yeah, I know, pal, it sucks,” Han said sympathetically. “It’s that or get caught.”</p><p>Chewbacca grunted in reluctant agreement. </p><p>Obi-Wan paused. “Confronting Vader is a very real possibility, Leia. Be careful.”</p><p>”Will do.”</p><p>Leia wouldn’t deny she was afraid. She’d do it anyway, because it was the right thing to do. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>